


Scott

by alexme7_7



Series: Street Vigilante AU [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Michael is waiting for Jeremy when someone from their past bumps into him.





	Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt ~"Don't make me say this again" maybe for the street vigilante au?~ from @suspicious-protagonist on tumblr (who is amazing, and y'all should check out) that got a bit out of hand

Michael’s head turned expectantly as the bar door opened. Music and chatter escaped with an entangled couple leaning against each other for support as they stumbled out.

No Jeremy yet.

Michael sighed as he leaned back against the brick wall, reminding himself that it was only five after and that Jeremy was probably talking to Rich, or finishing up some last-minute orders. Jeremy would be out in a second.

When Jeremy had gotten the job at the shabby gay bar a couple blocks away, with the promise of tips too good to pass up, they had come to the agreement that Michael would only walk Jeremy home on weekends. If Michael had his way, he would be waiting outside the bar every night just to keep Jeremy safe and out of trouble. Jeremy was more than capable of handling himself now, but old habits die hard.

The street the bar sat on was fairly busy, normal for a Saturday evening. People laughing, drunk or high, sometimes both, passing Michael by with no interest. He let out a small chuckle as he watched two underage girls get rejected from the bar across the street, only to continue to the next one, undeterred.

His hand twitched at his pocket, impulse telling him to check the time, check to make sure Jeremy hadn’t texted him. But before he could give in, someone was calling his name. A familiar voice was getting closer, calling to him as they crossed the street.

“Michael!”

Michael’s head flew up as he placed the voice, his whole body going numb.

_No._

“Michael.”

It was too late to run away, too late to fake a phone call, too late to slip into the bar and find to Jeremy. The man stood in front of him, they were eye to eye, and he was flanked by two others. Unsurprisingly, the man’s breath reeked of alcohol. The familiarity ran a shiver down Michael’s spine.

“Scott,” Michael nodded, pushing away from the wall to stand straight.

“Michael, what a surprise!” The man turned to his friends, “This is one of the kids who was always giving me troubles, almost sent me to jail. Ain’t that right, Mikey?”

“For a good reason,” Michael ground out, letting his eyes stray towards the door, praying for Jeremy, Rich, anyone.

“You waiting for someone, Mikey? Outside of this place?” The man questioned, stepping closer and letting out a small laugh, “I should have known you were a queer. Who ya waiting for?”

Michael’s mind was running a mile a minute, thinking of all the ways he could have gotten away by then, but his feet wouldn’t move. He was frozen. Desperation clawed at him as Scott stepped closer.

“I’ve gotta- “

Before Michael could even try to move, Scott stuck an arm out, barring the way, “Hey, I just wanna catch up, bud.”

“This the kid who came back and got your little girl taken away, Chief?” One of the men behind him rumbled.

“Nah,” Scott said, eyeing Michael in a way that made Michael’s heart stop, “Jeremiah was a special kind of stupid, Mikey here just never learned how to respect his elders.”

Michael’s eyes were trained to the ground, his mind urging him to just go for the taser in his hoodie, his hand’s unable to respond.

“Where is Jeremiah, anyways?” Scott drawled, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Jeremy was still inside. Jeremy would be out any second. Michael couldn’t let Scott see him. He couldn’t let Jeremy see Scott. In an instant, his body unfroze and his head snapped up.

“None of your goddamn business,” Michael growled, his foot sliding back slowly into a defensive stance.

“What did I tell ya?” Scott threw back to his buddies before turning back towards Michael slowly, “No respect.”

Scott seized him by the front of his jacket, a move Michael would normally be able to counter with ease. He couldn’t do anything though. The rough touch almost seemed to turn back time.

Suddenly, Michael was eleven again, getting dragged behind the house after coming home ten minutes late. He was bracing himself for the inevitable bruises turning up in places friends and teachers wouldn’t be able to see. If he said or did anything, it would just make it worse. Michael was dragged into the back, almost a routine, and let it happen. 

But he wasn’t eleven. Michael was twenty-one. Getting dragged into the alleyway by his worst nightmare.

* * *

 

Jeremy finally managed to pry himself away from the drunk man who had been hitting on him for the past ten minutes. No thanks to Rich, smiling innocently behind the bar.

The man was completely harmless, if a bit too persistent. A big talker though, thought Jeremy was really something special with “an ass to kill for”. He had made Jeremy turn beet-red a minute into their conversation, and kept laying the praise on thick after that.

He couldn’t hold back a smile though, pushing open the exit door, throwing Rich one last wave. Michael would find the story hilarious. Michael loved that Jeremy was getting so much attention from his customers, despite every attempt to chat him up still somehow making Jeremy sweat and squirm.

Michael wasn’t there. The moment Jeremy heard the door swing shut behind him and looked to his left with a smile still on his face, he could feel something was wrong. Michael was always there. His gaze scanned the street. Groups walking up and down, shuffling past him. But no Michael.

His stomach flipped as he considered all the possibilities. But now was not the time to panic. Michael was probably just running late, Jeremy mused, reaching for his phone.

His hand froze at his pocket at the sound of banging in the alleyway next to him. His hand trailed further back, ghosting at the hilt of his knife as he crept closer.

“-like old times, huh?”

Two men stood at the opening of the alley, seemingly watching the action. Completely distracted.

 _Good_.

The first one was easy. Jeremy pulled him back and slammed his head against the brick wall in seconds, letting him fall to the ground.

This, however, got the attention of his friend. Jeremy easily dodged a sloppy punch thrown towards him, grabbing the man’s arm and flipping him over his shoulder. While the man still had the wind knocked out of him, Jeremy knelt on the man’s chest and sent a quick elbow across the man’s face, dropping him back to the pavement.

Jeremy stood quickly, ready to face the commotion in the alley.

The man had his back to Jeremy, but he could recognize the other figure instantly. On the ground, only being held up by the front of his hoodie, was Michael. His blood ran cold, and Jeremy pushed down his confusion to take a step forward.

“Don’t make me say this again; get the hell away from him.”

The figure turned with a start, dropping Michael to the ground. Michael didn’t move and Jeremy’s blood instantly boiled. Then, he saw Michael’s attacker.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

“A family reunion!” Scott smiled, unwavering as Jeremy walked closer, “Long time, no see, Jeremiah.”

“Not look enough,” Jeremy said, never slowing.

With a yell, Jeremy threw his weight onto Scott, pushing them both to the ground beside Michael’s prone form.

“Come on,” Scott said from underneath Jeremy, smile never leaving his face, “Mikey and I were just catching up.”

Straddling the man, Jeremy let his fists fly. One punch, two punches, three made the man’s lip split open but Jeremy kept going until his own blood, dripping freely from busted knuckles, began to mix with the man underneath him and he was sure he felt the man’s nose crack.

“This is- “

Before Scott could mumbled another word, blood dribbling out of his mouth, Jeremy had pulled his knife, and rested it delicately under the man’s chin, point first.

“Don’t you dare-” Jeremy panted, looking down at the man below him with disgust, “Don’t you dare touch him. Ever again. You don’t get to hurt us anymore.”

Silent, wide eyes stared back up at him. Jeremy’s snarl grew and his knife pushed in a little farther.

“If I ever see you in this neighbourhood, my neighbourhood, ever again,” Jeremy growled, “If you ever go near him again,” Jeremy’s hand moved quickly, pulling the knife up, drawing a thin line of blood, “I will kill you.”

Jeremy dropped the knife beside him and pulled back, letting his fist fly into Scott’s face with a sickening crack, letting his head bounce back against the pavement. The moment Jeremy was sure the man was out, he slumped, pulling himself off to sit beside Michael, his chest heaving.

“My hero,” Michael whispered, his voice rough.

Jeremy moved closer to Michael’s head, and could make out tears running down Michael’s face.

“I’m so sorry I took so long,” Jeremy murmured, wiping tears and blood from Michael’s cheek.

“I don’t know what happened…” Michael choked, letting his eyes close.

“Not here, not near him,” Jeremy shushed, “Let’s go home.”

With a small groan, Jeremy pulled himself up. Michael took a moment to steady, but soon enough, with Jeremy supporting at Michael’s side, the boys were limping out of the alley, and towards their apartment.

* * *

 

The walk home had been silent, even as Jeremy let Michael sink into their bed, neither said a word. Small back and forth was exchanged as they cleaned each other up. Michael bandaged Jeremy’s hand, Jeremy cleaned up Michael’s face. Both boys silently, mutually opted out of showing that night, neither not wanting to leave the other, and too tired to care about sweat and dirt.

The air grew slightly tense as both boys settled shoulder to shoulder beside each other, propped up against the headboard.

“You wanna talk now?” Jeremy asked quietly, letting his good hand curl around Michael’s.

Michael shifted, his eyes trained on something far away. Jeremy would wait as long as he had to.

“Something happened…” Michael eventually breathed, “I just, I couldn’t fight back. I wanted to so fucking badly. I could have kicked his ass. But I just… couldn’t.”

Jeremy’s lips pursed and he nodded lightly, “It’s kinda like you were back in that house again?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah…”

“Were you scared?”

Michael stilled, then looked to Jeremy with wet eyes, “Of course.”

“I’m so sorry- "

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Jere. You saved my ass. I just wish that after all these years… I just wish I could have finally stood up to him, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy nodded, looking down at his lap.

A comfortable silence filled the room, and Michael shifted, letting his head rest on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Were you being serious,” Michael began quietly, “when you said you’d kill him? If you saw him again?”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy said, after a moment of hesitation, “I almost did. Tonight. The knife was so close, I could have just moved an inch and…He deserves it. But I don’t know if I could, if I saw him again.”

Michael nodded silently, his cheek rubbing against Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Is that messed up?”

Michael huffed out a small laugh, “No, I don’t think so.”

“I wish I could.”

“Me too.”

“We’re both fucked up,” Jeremy whispered, a small smile on his face.

Michael shifted, looking up at Jeremy with a similar smile, eyes drooping slightly, “Totally and completely.”

Jeremy’s hand ghosted over Michael’s bruised cheek, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Michael replied quietly, letting his head rest back against Jeremy’s shoulder.

A moment passed before Jeremy spoke again through a yawn, “You’re going to fall asleep.”

“Probably,” Michael murmured.

“Wanna lie down?”

“Please.”

Jeremy helped Michael slide down, quickly pulling his pants and socks off to make him more comfortable, before taking off his own. Jeremy settled next to Michael and clicked off their lamp.

“You’re not gonna sleep tonight, are you?” Michael sighed.

“Probably not,” Jeremy admitted, pulling himself closer to Michael’s warm body.

“Wake me up if you wanna talk, okay?”

Jeremy let his arm fall over Michael’s waist and buried his face into Michael’s shoulder, “Kay.”

“I love you,” Michael yawned.

Jeremy hummed into Michael’s shoulder before pulling away, “I love you too.”

Jeremy laid in their bed, listening to Michael’s breathing slowly even out, fighting back tears. There was a tightness in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place, but wouldn’t be ignored. The pipes in the ceiling above them rattled slightly and Jeremy took a breath. Michael shifted slightly in his sleep, and Jeremy tightened his arm around Michael’s waist. Michael was there. Beside him. Michael was still there. Jeremy was still there. They had each other. Jeremy took another breath. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought in the comments or hit me up on tumblr at slaygoldponyboy :)


End file.
